From prehistoric times, human beings have always had a need to express themselves in various forms. Cavemen all across the world from Europe, Asia and Australia provided many drawings on the walls of caves illustrating the many facets of their lives, such as the types of animals which inhabited their environment. Drawing, as a serious art form gained popularity among European artists during the 1400s when paper first became generally available. Since then, each century has produced artists who have created great drawings.
However, one need not be a great artist to enjoy the art of drawing. Many individuals have found that drawing, as a hobby, relaxes them and allows them a greater appreciation of the many artists who currently display their works as well as artists who have preceded them. Although it is true that anyone, at any age, can begin to appreciate art, it is also true that the earlier one introduces children to the art of drawing, the more likely they will appreciate art when they become older, both as artists or as viewers of art. Many parents, realizing the importance of art to a child, have purchased art supplies for their children, such as a set of colored pencils, a set of crayons, watercolors, or the like. However, without a proper means of storing these art supplies, they often become lost or scattered among the children's other toys and diversions. Additionally, these art supplies can become unwieldy if one wishes to take them to a location away from home, such as a vacation in order to sketch or paint at different locales and attractions.
Therefore, it is apparent that a carrying case for art supplies should be developed allowing these art supplies to be easily transported as well as retained in a single location. Additionally, it is important that the traveling case have an appearance which would be pleasing to a child and therefore would more likely encourage the child to utilize the various art supplies provided therein.